Don't Jump
by and i can't imagine why
Summary: Sam's mom came home drunk again and Sam just can't take it any longer...
1. Chapter 1

Don't Jump

**A/N: This is my first story thing so please review. And please listen to Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel. **

**DISCLAMER!!! like really do you seriously think I own iCarly or even Tokio Hotel?**

_CHAPTER ONE_

Sam's POV

Once again my mom had come home drunk and was breaking everything in sight. I had been hiding in my room when I heard her stomping up the stairs. I jumped up from my bed and moved my dresser in front of the door.

"Sam open this door!" my mom managed to scream through her drunken ramblings.

Scared as ever I turned around and saw my window, I had opened it earlier because of the crazy summer heat in the afternoon. Thinking quickly I ran for it as quietly as I could. Pulling my self onto the ledge of my second story bedroom window I flipped around so I faced the inside of my room. Just then a wave of fear came over me. I was much farther from the ground then I expected.

"Sam open up, I'm not gonna say it again!" She started pounding on my door and the dresser started to move inch by inch. With one more shove the dresser gave way and the door flung open. "What are you doing young lady!" my mom scream but not at all caring.

"I can't take it anymore mom!" I shot back. "You always come home drunk, you break everything you see! It's like you don't even care about me!" Tears were forming in my eyes now.

"Is that so? And what are you going to do?" She said in a very questioning but sarcastic voice.

"I don't know! Run away! Any place is better then being here with you!" I looked her in the eyes for the last time and I swear she had tears in her eyes.

After that I threw myself out the window. I landed in the bushes that surrounded the front of our house. When I hit the ground I felt a shock of pain in my legs but I got up anyways and ran straight to the beach. Past my best friends house even though he screamed at me to stop. I just kept running. I only stop when I heard the sound of the waves. Why I came here, I have know idea but as I looked down the beach I saw the rocks that jetted out high above the water. I stared running again. There was the faint sound of foot steps be hind me but I kept running. I didn't care if they caught up, I would still keep going.

"SAM!!!" I heard his his voice behind me, I stopped and turned around.

"Leave me alone Freddie!" I shouted and turned around and bolted full speed again to the rocks.

I was so close to the end, so close leaving everything behind.

**A/N: How did you like chapter one? Chapter two is coming soon, I might even write it right now because it's raining outside and my mom wont let me dance in it :(**

**xoxo alex :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay well first of all so it makes more sense, Sam and Freddie don't live in Seattle. They never have. Instead they live in California close to the beach. Make sure that your still listening to Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel when reading this.**

**DISCLAIMER: like I'm really Dan or Tokio Hotel.**

_CHAPTER TWO_

Freddie's POV

I was taking out the trash when I saw Sam running. I called out for her but she just kept going. I didn't think much of it till I saw the anger on her face. She was running straight for the beach. Before I knew what I was doing I dropped the garbage bag I was holding and the contents scattered everywhere out of the untied bag but I didn't care. I bolted after her. Leaving my house and the mess that I knew I was going to have to pick up later behind. As I came closer to the beach I saw her stop as if taking in the scenery. She slowly turned her head and I followed her gaze. She was looking at the rocks that over looked the water. Looking at them again I remember the day when me and Sam first became friends.

_Flashback_

_It was a warm summer day and Mrs. Benson had taken Freddie to the beach for the day. "Mommy, can I go over there to the rocks? Please mommy, please?" the 6 year old pleaded. "Fine, but stay away from the edge!" Mrs. Benson said with a hint of worry in her voice. Freddie squealed "thank you mommy!" he said as he hugged her then ran straight for the rocks. The truth is was that Freddie hadn't thought she would say yes. She was always so up tight about health and safety now that his father had just passed because of cancer. He immediately wiped the thought from his mind because he was the man of the house now and he wasn't suppose to cry in public. But once he got to the rocks once away from all the eyes he could cry. He was now at the foot of the rocks and he started to climb up the stairs that where built by who know who. There was about 5 stairs left to climb when he felt a tap on his left shoulder. Startled the young Freddie turned around to see a girl about his age with long flowing blonde curls. "I'm Sam, who are you?" she asked the boy who she hoped could be her new friend. "I'm Freddie, nice to meet you." The young boys said as he held out his hand. Sam just looked at his hand not knowing what to do with it, but she put out her hand just like he had done. To her surprise he took her hand in his. Her first instinct was to pull her hand away but she didn't as he started to shake it up and down. When he let go Sam started to say something but stopped. "What were you going to say?" Freddie asked raising and eyebrow. "Nothing. I wasn't gonna say anything!" Sam said with a sad look in her eyes, but it quickly vanished. Freddie didn't know if what he saw actually happened or if it was just a trick of the light, but either way he took Sam's hand in his and squeezed it. "It's okay, you can tell me. I wont tell anyone. I'm great at keeping secrets." Sam just looked at him then down at their hands then back at her new friend. She squeezed his hand back and brought him close to the edge and they sat down looking out over the water. They sat there with their fingers laced for what seemed like forever as they told each other secret after secret, story after story. Finally when the sun was beginning to set they stood up, still with their fingers intertwined and headed over to where Freddie's mom was. She was packing up their stuff when they arrived. Mrs. Benson looked over at her son and the blonde girl he was holding hands with. "Are you ready to go Freddie?" she asked as a smile played across her lips. "Yeah mom." he said quickly to his mom then turned towards Sam. "Bye" he said as he unlaced their fingers and looked at her face. Sam looked up at him sweetly but her eyes showed sadness, so Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her extremely close to his body. Before she could stop herself she trough her arms around Freddie's neck and hugged him back. Their stomachs were pressed together now and both of them smiled to themselves. And when Mrs. Benson turned the other way Freddie quickly pressed his lips to Sam's cheek. "Bye" he whispered in her ear once again. Sam looked at him with dazed eyes and then blushed as they pulled away slightly so they could look at each other. "See you again tomorrow after lunch?" she asked still holding onto him but even farther apart now. "Sure, same place?" Freddie asked smiling. Sam just nodded and with that she dropped her hands from around his neck and Freddie did from her waist._

All the memories from that day all came flooding back and I felt my eyes water. I looked around again and saw that Sam had stared running again. I didn't want to move, I wanted to keep thinking of those days. During those days when we were together we didn't have a care in the world. I forced myself to move though. When I started to run I heard my mom scream my name. I knew she was freaking out but Sam was much more important right now.

"SAM!!!" I called out. She must of heard me because she stopped and turned around. I though she was going to run over to me and hug me as if the world depended on it, like on the day we first met, but I was wrong. So very wrong.

"Leave me alone Freddie!" she screamed back at me. Then with that she turned back around and headed full sped to the rocks again.

With the little energy I had left I ran after her. The wind whipped against my face as I ran and my legs felt as if they were going to give out but I didn't care. I'd run the world for Sam. She was my best friend and I loved her.

A/N: hey guys. I actually finished it today :]! I didn't think I could because I had major writers block so I took my dog for a walk hoping for inspiration, but nothing came. So then I made Hot Fudge with my mommy (it was actually quite yummy. If anyone wants the recipe just ask) which didn't give me anything either. So then I tried watching iCarly --it was iDon't Wanna Fight-- but then I asked my mom and sister to make up a sentence with the last word I typed and it was _'body' _and then my mom made Sam kill Freddie without even knowing it :O:'( But it's suppose to rain and thunder storm all week so this story is probably gonna be done by then. But if it's not don't hate me, I'm only human.

And big thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter:] big round of applause to you. You guys rock!

xoxo alex


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Still listen to don't jump. More Seddie is possible gonna be in this chapter, but I don't know. I'm actually doing it all freehand**

**DISCLAIMER: do I need to repeat?**

_CHAPTER THREE_

Sam's POV

I had gotten to the rocks by now and he was still chasing me. As I started to climb the old creaking stairs I felt a cool drop of water on the back of my neck. Looking up I noticed the storm clouds over head. I wondered when they came but who knew because when I was running it was like the whole world vanished before my eyes, I could of ran straight into the water and not notice until I started to drown. I raced up the steps taking two at a time. The rain was coming down much harder now and my curly blonde hair was now straight and matted. I could barley see my hand as I held it up to my face. The rain was like a thick wall in front of me, which is probably why I didn't see him sneak up be hind me.

Freddie's POV

It started to rain but I didn't care. I saw her at the edge of the rocks and my mind was suddenly clouded with thousands of thoughts and memories and the fact that if see does what I think what she's going to do I'm never going to get the chance to tell her how I feel. Quickening my step I ran up the stairs two at a time. The rain was so much thicker now, but I managed to find where Sam was through the sheet of rain that was now pounding down on us. She took a step forward inching towards the edge. "NO!!!!" I yelled. She slowly turned around and although it was raining I saw tears on her cheeks. "Why! No one cares about me! No one ever will!" she shot back at me and she started to cry harder. "That's not true Sam! I care about you your mom-" I was cut off by a roar of laughter. "You really think my mom cares about me?!" she managed to say through her laughter. "Well yeah I mean I know she drinks and stuff but she still cares about you Sam." I said trying to calm her down and step away from the edge. It didn't work though. She started crying again and turned around to face the water and took another step closer.

Sam's POV

"Sam just listen to me! Sure you can go ahead and jump but that wont change anything! If you jump it wont change the fact that your friends will still love and care for you! Nor will it change the fact that you have affected so many lives of people!" he was yelling at me now but I didn't turn around again I didn't want him to see me crying anymore. "Yeah I've affected so many lives" I shot back sarcastically. "You have Sam! Especially mine." he whispered the last part so low that I almost didn't catch it, but I did. I couldn't take it any longer. The tears where pouring down my cheeks and my vision was blurred. My head hurt and I was feeling dizzy. I closed my eyes opened my arms and started to lean forward, but I was stopped by something that had wrapped itself around my waist. My eyes jerked open and I quickly turned around. "Sam," Freddie said in the most soothing voice. "don't let memories go of me and you. The world is down there out of view. Please, don't jump, don't jump. And if all that can't hold you back, then I'll jump for you." A tear rolled down my cheek when he said that. I didn't want Freddie to die just because I wanted to. Many people actually _love _him, his mom, his grandparents, and even me. "I love you Sam and if you jump, I'll jump with you and we can be together forever." as he said it he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my away from the cliff and into his chest. He was actually taller then I thought because when he tilted my head up to kiss me I had to go onto my toes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and it reminded me of the day we first meet. Everything from that day came flooding back. What I was wearing what he was wearing, how he smelt, and for a 6 year old he smelt amazing. Like chocolate and the ocean, and to think he still smells the same. The gleam in his perfect chocolate brown eyes, and the fact that he could see through my wall and tell I wasn't happy, that I was sad and needed a friend, and I wasn't happy because that's the day when it all started.

_Flashback_

_Sam's POV_

"_No you listen to me Lola!" Roger screamed. Mommy and daddy were fighting again. I couldn't take it so I was hiding in the bathroom because my room didn't have a lock. They were fighting about me. Daddy doesn't think that mommy takes care of me very well so once again he came back over to our house, even though he's not allowed, and was trying to take me away from mommy. I love my mommy and I don't want to leave her but daddy says mommy drinks to much and is an unfit mother. "No Roger!" Tears were streaming down my face now but I couldn't stop them. "Sam's staying her with me! She loves it here, and I'm her mother! She would hate you if you took her away!" I could tell that mommy was crying now. I deiced that I was going to run away so quietly I unlocked the door and crossed the hall to my bedroom. The window was opened and I climbed down the vines that were growing up to my window. I ran straight to the beach. To the rocks were no one could see me and I could be alone. When I got there there was a little boy who was about my age. We walked over to the edge and talked until the sun was setting. All during that time we were holding hands. We walked down the beach to where his mom was and we said our good byes. He could tell I was sad so he hugged me and I hugged him back. It wasn't a short quick hug it was as if he was never going to see me again. We were completely pressed together our stomachs touched and our cheeks brushed. We moved a little bit apart and he did the most unexpected thing. He was watching his mom and when she had turned the other way he kissed my cheek. We told each other we would meet again tomorrow and then he left. I stayed there watching him walk away then I turned and went back to the rocks. I slept there that night. I didn't care if my mom and dad were worried. They could worry all the wanted._

Sam's POV

Remembering that day made me feel so much pain but so much happiness. I looked out to the water and realized how much I would be leaving behind and how selfish it would of been to take my life. I turned my head back "I love you too Freddie." I whispered it so quietly that I didn't think that he heard it.

Freddie's POV

Sam just said she loved me! I have know idea of what to say. I gotta say something! Okay Freddie you can do this. Just say the first thing that comes to you mind. "I know Sam." Pretty good. I lifted my one of my arms from around her waist and ran it through her honey blonde hair. Once again I found my lips crashing into Sam's but this time there was so much more passion. It had felt as if the world had stopped spinning and my heart stopped beating. When we pulled apart we separated and I grabbed her hand and started to rub the top of her hand with my thumb in order to comfort her because when I let go she started to shake. We walked down the rocks and beach in silence. When we came to my house I let go of her hand and pulled her in for another kiss. It was short but meaningful. "don't make me go back to my house." Sam begged me with tears forming in her eyes again. "Fine you can stay the night but then tomorrow you have to go back to your house and at least tell your mom good bye. Then you can I guess live here until you find a new home." "Oh thank you Freddie!" she shrieked and pulled me into another kiss. "I love you" I whispered into her ear. She smirked and I smiled. I knew my Sam was back and she would never try and leave me again.

**A/N: and that's it :] how did you like it? I know that I kind of left it but I have MANY good reasons. The two important ones were the 26th was my sisters 16th birthday and the 30th was my 13th birthday:]**

**ONE BIG SHOUT OUT TO OBSESSIVE-ELPHABA :] for my birthday she dedicated a chapter to me. And then wrote me a chapter just cuz I asked for an update :] virtual hugs to you :]3**


End file.
